In the field of mosaics there is a particularly felt need, that is to provide a mosaic portion, i.e. a panel, made by a plurality of mosaic tesserae of transparent glass disposed according to an established drawing. The mosaic portion is the portion of a whole mosaic drawing and it is suitable for being subsequently glued or fixed to a wall, a floor or to other structures, with the other mosaic portions which form the whole mosaic.
There is a further need which is particularly felt in the field of mosaics: showing up the brilliance, the colors and, above all, the transparency of the tesserae made of transparent glass, therefore avoiding that the substratum or other supporting material used for obtaining the mosaic portion being visible.
Attempting to satisfy such a need, it is however always necessary to obtain a mosaic portion having good characteristics of resistance and adhesion to the wall and to its substratum.
The problem addressed by the present invention is to devise an assembling method for mosaics of tesserae made of transparent glass and a mosaic portion which have characteristics such as to fulfill the needs discussed above.